


Something with a capital S

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crack, Explosions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeremy is bored which is a recipe for disaster so, to the surprise of no one, disaster follows. But he caused it so all is well.
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley & Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics, anon





	Something with a capital S

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with you I hardly even remember most of what I wrote but I think it should be good! I really hope so. It's just them being silly.

02:37am in Los Santos was never usually this quiet and it was grating on Jeremy's nerves. Apparently the fakes had to commit all the crimes nowadays, could you believe it? Sure they were scary and maaybe they killed most other rivals, but somebody had to be doing something! But no, it seemed like all the baby criminals were in bed, getting their eight hours while the police rested. The fact that all the fakes were in their rooms was a fact he was not going to take into account, even though it was well known that Gavin got a minimum of eight hours each night. Nobody could read his mind, alright, so nobody had to know of his selective anger.

He let out a puff of air and slapped himself on the knees before standing up, taking only a second to decide where he was off to. With so much caffeine in his system, his own bed was 20th on his list of places he would go. Number 1, where he was off to now, was Ryans room to bother him (a hobby of his, mind you). Not wanting to wake anyone other than Ryan, he opened the door and shut it behind himself rather than throwing it open. A woken up Gav was a scary Gav, even the vagabond would admit that. Sleep was all the golden boy needed.

"Ryan. Ryan!" He hissed, settling down on his knees at the bottom of the bed.

The elder man was sleeping peacefully for once, and in decent time too, but Jeremy had already roused him so there was no point being remorseful. With a loud snuffle, Ryan tilted his head in Jeremy's direction.

"It's too quiet out." He began, voice quiet as if to prove his point.

A delayed grunt was all the answer he got, not even the opening of his friends eyes.

"We gotta do Something, buddy, and I'm talking capital S Something." He said, head nodding to really put pressure on the words he wanted to.

"Capital S Something." Ryan answered, voice shattered and eyes blurry when they finally opened.

"No kidding. I didn't even see any sirens flashing outside! Not even one cop car was racing around!"

It seemed the urgency was not hitting Ryan yet, nor was any semblance of being awake, so Jeremy decided to be a kind friend and help. He lifted his butt off his feet and straightened out so he was kneeling, before he lifted himself further and moved his feet so he could launch himself at Ryan. His head smacked into his stomach and his right hand seemed to unfortunately hit right on the guys dick. Where everything else hit was majorly overshadowed by the last thing mentioned and Ryan groaned before curling in on himself a bit.

"Oops." Was all Jeremy could think to say as he rolled to the left so he was laying beside Ryan.

"Yeah, oops." Ryan growled before a hand shot out and hit Jeremy right in the dick too. Karma at its finest.

He let out a loud groan and cupped his downstairs, rocking side to side as he failed to figure out what to do. Before he could stop himself, his hand went out towards his pals face, but being the ever mature man he was, Ryan licked his hand before shuffling to the edge of the bed.

"You nasty bitch." Jeremy practically snarled, delighted when it made Ryan snort.

"Ugly bastard. Rat man." Ryan retorted as he stood up and got changed into his jeans and graphic tee.

"Take that back!" He gasped, hand hitting his chest in mock hurt.

"Alright. Handsome man." Ryan answered, evil smile giving away what was to happen next.

"Handsome stupid man. Buffoon." He cackled as he quickly but quietly left his room, socked feet pattering against the ground as he ran.

Not one to be insulted, Jeremy quickly hopped up and gave chase, hand slapping over his mouth in an attempt to keep his laughter quiet. Ryan was letting quick little giggles free as he slid around corners, feet hopping quickly so that he wouldn't slide too far. It looked almost like he was trying to run on lava with how quick he was lifting his feet and how high he was taking them.

The two of them slammed into a wall right in front of Jack when they appeared out of nowhere, the wall taking the collision instead of them. Both of them figured it was best not to bowl Jack over.

"What are you two babies up to?" Jack asked with a lightly mocking smile.

"Something." Said Jeremy quickly.

"With a capital S." Added Ryan quickly after.

"Alright, but shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep." Jack scolded.

Both the men saw how awake they were and how awake Geoff seemed to be in their room as well. Who would take the bait though? Jeremy eyed Ryan, who pulled a face before smiling.

"Didn't know you could sleep with your hands down another persons pants." He exaggerated before taking off at a sprint, cackling the whole way as Jeremy hurried after him.

Jack had decided not to take the bait and neither did Geoff, but he did yell a bit first before quieting down to avoid waking Gavin. Jeremy had managed to catch up with Ryan who somehow had made himself a bowl of cereal in the time it took him to get there.

"So, what do we do?" Asked Ryan between mouthfuls.

"I vote that it includes explosions." He said, already picturing the billowing flames and the thrill of a car chase.

"Write in the groupchat and get Geoff to tell us what to blow up. Always great to get some work done nice and early." Ryan answered as he rinsed and cleaned his bowl, the man completely ignoring Jeremy's baffled looks. How on earth could he eat that so fast?

Dutifully doing as he was told, he tapped in a quick message before getting himself a drink of juice. That didn't take long and it didn't have to either but by the time he finished his drink a storm had passed through the groupchat. Geoff gave them the info, sure, but a groggy Michael demanded they wait for him. Jack told him the two would not wait until 11, so Michael pitched a fit before a very angry Gavin told them to shut up. A phone went sailing past Jeremy's face and onto the couch and Ryan shrugged.

"No way am I picking that up until Gavin is, uh..." He trailed off, not knowing the word he wanted to use.

"He's uh.." They both knew the word calmer would suffice but it seemed he didn't want to use it, so Jeremy quickly thought up another.

"Loosened his shit?" Jeremy asked wincing at what he ended up saying.

His friend just shrugged before scooping up his shoes and jacket. It seemed they would both give up the quest for words but to be fair, it was ridiculously early.

"That works, I guess. Shall we go?" Ryan asked with his mask in his hand, ready to put it on and then leave.

"Alright! Loosen your shit, man, we're not in a rush." Jeremy responded in a funny accent.

Ryan pulled a rather judgemental face before he slipped on his mask, turning towards the cupboard by the door. He reached in and grabbed their large bag of explosives, pre packed and ready for anyone who wanted it. Without even waiting for Jeremy, he headed out through the door and dangled Jeremy's car keys in his hand before getting in to the drivers seat.

"Son of a bitch.." Jeremy whispered before quickly getting ready and hopping in to the car, bag tossed in to the back seat.

"Are you trying to blow us up?" Ryan asked incredulously as he drove out the parking area.

"Not usually?" He answered, voice cracking for whatever reason.

"Why not usually? Why not say never? And why on earth are you going through puberty again?" 

"Fuck you!" Jeremy laughed before punching Ryan's arm, the car swerving a bit when his arm jerked.

"Christ..." Ryan whispered to himself, cleary deciding to not engage with Jeremy from now on.

Sadly enough for Jeremy, Ryan was very petty, so their duo heist was completed in complete silence from Ryan. Not even the humongous explosion got him to say anything to him! Insulting, Jeremy thought to himself. Perhaps he would just have to spend all day annoying him since that was obviously a great plan. On to the next Something to do.


End file.
